Time Traveler
by CanISlytherinToYourGryffindor
Summary: AU. Eventual Drarry (Draco/Harry) Harry is at the welcoming feast, NOT enjoying the company or the staring, when a mysterious person appears in the Great Hall. Naturally, the Golden Trio is suspicious and ready to unravel the mystery of 'Harrison Moon.' OOCness from future Harry and I have my own OC.


AN: This story takes place after GOF and before Sirius was killed. Instead of Umbridge, my OC will be the defense teacher. Older Harry will be known as 'Harrison' and younger Harry as 'Harry'. Harrison looks REALLY different from regular Harry because he grew into his mother's looks when he got older.

Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.

"Regular Speech"

"_Parsletounge"_

_Thoughts_

The Great Hall was filled with deafening chatter as the new school year began. All of the students were ready for another year of school except for one. Harry bloody Potter, The-Boy-Who-Had-To-Many-Hyphens, was weary of what was to come. After all, what kind of boy kills at age fourteen? It wasn't the first

Harry sighed, for who knows how many bloody times, heavily. He was tired of the whole school staring at him. He wished that the attention would be off of him for just ONE bloody year.

All of a sudden, a large crash filled the Great Hall. The teachers and students gasped as one as older Harry Potter hit the floor.

"TOMMY," The boy looked mad (and not the angry kind either)! "COME BACK AND FINISH THIS!"

Hermione looked from the older Harry to the younger Harry and back again and promptly fainted. Albus Dumbledore decided to handle the situation.

"Excuse me, Mr., who might you be?" Harry looked at Dumbledore and sighed. "Thanks Tom; just who I wanted to see." The boy rubbed his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Arghh… Let's go to your office at once, and no, I won't take a lemon drop." Dumbledore gaped as the boy strolled to his office.

When Harrison arrived at the office, he realized he didn't know what year it was; thus, he didn't know the password. "Um… Bertie Botts Very Flavored Bean? Err… Choco- Lemon Drop! Forget this. _Open._" This gargoyle slid past.

In Dumbledore's office, the Time Traveler took Verituserum. Dumbledore asked, "Who are you?" "Harry Potter." Dumbledore sighed. "Age?" "Almost 17." "Are you following Voldemort or planning to in the future?" "No!" Despite the Verituserum, Dumbledore could clearly hear the disgust in his voice. "Okay, Harry." Dumbledore administered the antidote.

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, all was in chaos. Question after question was being shouted at Harry and the teachers (except for Snape.) By the time Dumbledore and Harrison got back, the students were making absolutely deafening noise.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore shouted. "We have a new transfer student at Hogwarts, Harrison Moon. He will be sorted now."

Harrison sat on the floor to avoid breaking the tiny stool. _Back again, Mr. Potter? Were shall I put you this time? _Harry smiled. _Gryffindor, otherwise I would most likely hate myself. _"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry sat at the house of the lions, right next to the younger version of Hermione. She stared at him. _If anyone would figure it out, it would be Mione. _He thought with a smile.

"I'm Ron Weasly." Ron shrugged. "I'm Hermione Granger." "You know who I am…" Harry grumbled. Harrison faked ignorance. "Actually no, I don't. Who are you? Harry seemed delighted that he could finally introduce himself since he found the magical world. "I'm Harry Potter" Harry waited for the recognition, but it never came.

Dumbledore turned to the Great Hall. "I know you have many questions, but they will have to wait until tomorrow. Off to bed!"

The entire Hall went to bed that night wondering about the new student, Harrison Moon.

AN: Well, this is the start of story. I warn you. THERE WILL BE EVENTUALLY DRARRY. I want to hear from you guys! I have some questions. Do you think the DADA teacher will be competent or not? Will Harrison be insane? (Actually he defiantly will. What about Voldemort? Will Harrison let Sirius die? Remember, Harrison has just finished his 5th year with Umbridge.


End file.
